


Beginning

by Damibutt



Series: Thirty Fics of Nohmmy [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, drabble 30
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damibutt/pseuds/Damibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy can’t remember how it all started but he doesn’t really mind how it could end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> I always awkwardly make Tommy a bit OOC when I write. Fhghseg

The situations always ended the same. The simplest of statements would turn into arguments and they would fight over the dumbest of things. Last week was about dirty jeans over couches and leftover chinese. This week was about uncapped toothpaste tubes and unwashed towels gathering at the corner of the bathroom. And as usual, once the argument became too tense and too close to defining one of the things a relationship has, Tommy would freeze and shout at the Kree, demanding Noh-Varr do as he said since it was his apartment that they were sharing. 

And as usual, in the midst of Tommy spitting out just how unfair the whole damn thing was, Noh-Varr would take what few strides he needed to close the distance between the two of them to press their lips together in a firm rough kiss. Then Tommy’s mind would just cease working, a feat for someone who can think a million things a second, regardless of how much he wants to stamp his foot down and regain the control. He likes to tell himself that it wasn’t his faul for always being so easily distracted by Noh-Varr. It wasn’t like he could help it, after all. The alien was downright beautiful and he always knew the best way and timing to push at Tommy’s buttons. 

Soft lips, a little chapped from their earlier trip outside to the grocery store, rubbed against his own. The tip of the Kree’s tongue traced the crease between Tommy’s for permission before nudging through, any words of protest disappeared. He really should tell Noh-Varr that kisses weren’t made to shut people up when they’re trying to make a point but all Tommy could focus on was the gentle affectionate slide of wetness against his own. For a moment, the speedster could almost swear they were going to take it slow this time, just like how romantics always said kisses should be.

And it probably would be true if it weren’t for the fact that the light tangling of their tongues had turned to pure thrusting on the Kree’s part. His hands were also already unbuttoning Tommy’s jeans and shoving it down to gather at his knees, thick fingers wrapping around Tommy’s newly exposed length to ease it into hardness with a few well placed hard tugs. The sound that came out of the speedster at that brought heat to his face, pale skin darkening to pink at the sight of Noh-Varr’s knowing smile. 

Most lovers would move to somewhere comfortable after a moment to catch their breath. But Tommy wasn’t most people and he never liked losing. Unwilling to just settle as some submissive, quiet fuck—not lover, Tommy didn’t take lovers or have relationships—, he’d give Noh-Varr plenty of resistance and that would usually end up with Tommy shoved up against the wall, cries echoing around them and his legs squeezing Noh-Varr’s hips as the Kree thrusted into him with a rhythm that had Tommy whimpering.

It’s only when they’re both sticky and spent that they would consider moving to the bedroom or to the bathroom to share a shower and rest. On some good days, Tommy would find himself saying yes and spewing a quick explanation about why. On most days, he’d decline and just watch the Kree saunter to their shared bathroom. And oddly enough, when the shower is turned on and the sound of water starts filling up the otherwise empty apartment, that’s when Tommy always finds himself thinking about how all of this started.

He has always been honest to others about himself. He knows that out of everyone around him, he can’t be compared to “good” lover material, much less relationship material. Deep damage to his psyche and an attitude that just screams prickly porcupine doesn’t exactly scream friendliness. Tommy never quite liked the idea of relationships anyways. If there was anything in the world that he treasured most, it had to be his freedom to do anything he wanted. After so many years of being locked down and out from the world because he was a mutant, he’s learned to really appreciate what it means to be anywhere he wanted at any time, any day.

And a relationship meant rules and literally and metaphorically being tied down. Sure, this time it wasn’t because of the government and scientists but it still meant being stuck with one person. 

He tried to explain it to Noh-Varr once, tried to explain why he didn’t want to call them a couple and say they’re dating. But he only ended up extremely frustrated when the Kree kept showing a quizzical frown and a repeated question of what they were then, if not a couple and dating. After a while, he stopped bringing it up and tried to prove his point instead. Tommy always hated compromising and had no hesitation when it came to complaining about it. 

But then he’d get the days when Tommy would allow himself to wonder about it. And it was always easy to start asking himself questions. Like what would change if he did agree to the fact that they were official? What would it be like to actually go on dates and hold hands like Billy and Teddy? What would it be like to have each other’s numbers on their respective phones with the word “boyfriend” instead of “Speed” and “Bug Boy”? 

What would it be like to say “I love you” after making love? 

The answers his mind gives him are never the ones that Tommy is comfortable with. They make him realize that everything is already too personal, too affectionate and too important for him to just drop it at any given time like he could to just another fuck buddy. His tomorrows already have love playing a role in the form of one beautiful Kree and his good life has arguments about the most mundane things in his small comfy apartment in it every day. It’s hard for him to accept it, even when he’s starting to spend most of his time after their trysts thinking about it. He might not have know from the very beginning, but there was no way around it. Tommy would have never let him go. 

And in their shared bed, with their sheets tangled around his legs and his face burning with a sense of realization, Tommy realizes that it’s especially true now. 

He won’t be letting Noh-Varr go anytime soon.


	2. Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was never normal and Noh-Varr prefers it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rosie, my favorite little speedster to my Kree heart! Happy Valentine's Day!

At quarter to noon, the sun slipped past the folds of the curtains and stained the messy bed and its inhabitants with a cover of pale gold. It’s the warmth from the beams that has Noh-Varr stirring from underneath the covers, a soft groan on his lips as the Kree stretched his body and let bones pop back into their rightful places. Days like this were always treasured because they were a rarity among the dreary grey skies and cold rain that were common during February. After so many weeks with no sunshine, anyone would begin to appreciate what bit they have. The Kree was not an exception to this. And since meetings were on Saturdays, both Tommy and Noh-Varr had all of today for themselves. 

And speaking of Tommy, Noh-Varr glanced to the unmoving bulge —curled just a few inches under the blankets— beside him after stretching and moving to roll onto his left side. For someone who spent most of his time running around the world, doing a million things a second, and complaining about how slow everyone else was around him, the speedster took all the time in the world to enjoy his sleep. Neither of them were morning people, though Noh-Varr could easily adapt his schedule to be one, but Tommy really redefined “sleeping away the day.” If no one bothered him or woke him up, the man wouldn’t regret sleeping through the afternoon—something that Noh-Varr finds endearingly interesting and doesn’t mind at all. 

It’s because Tommy is a deep sleeper that makes it easy, on days like this, for Noh-Varr to truly find time to admire him without being pushed away or hissed at for staring. 

He finds it strange that Tommy gets embarrassed so easily when he’s honestly complimented or looked at. The man was impulsive, instinctive, and never quite thinks things through before doing them. Usually, these qualities meant he wouldn’t worry over being stared at. It’s usually the impulsive ones that are the risk takers, the egoists, the ones who strive on being watched. But Tommy was different. 

Tommy hated it. He hated being stared at and judged in any way. Being watched, whether by someone he knew or a stranger. But Noh-Varr can’t help it. Tommy is beautiful in all the ways that normal is not.

Tommy never hides how he feels, always believing in stating what he thought and how he saw everything even if the way he says it is rude. He always stands up for what he believes in, bluntly honest and refreshingly so even when it meant trouble. He never thinks twice—especially when it comes to protecting his friends and his new family. He wouldn’t even blink if it meant searching the whole world, all the oceans, and Hell. The miles don’t matter.

The people on Earth and even his friends at times do not see how beautiful Tommy really is; something that bothers Noh-Varr on a daily basis. They don’t see how the speedster beams whenever he sees a favorite snack just waiting for him to eat or when someone offers him some of their time. They were far too stuck in the stereotypes and stories that they hear from others that know nothing about Tommy Shepherd to care. 

They color him an outcast and a delinquent. They say he is nothing like his twin-like friend and brother, that he’s nothing but trouble. They say that Tommy has nothing or acts in any way that deserves pride on Earth but the Kree was never one to conform so easily into the teachings of Earth culture anyway. 

And what would they even know about true beauty? Most of the people on Earth couldn’t even be grateful or appreciative of the artistic world before them. Music and art that held so many meanings and brought so many beautiful things to those who bothered to listen and look at them were ignored here. 

Tommy was like a piece of art, vivid and bright and all together made to be seen as a whole piece at a single glance. Nothing was hidden, nothing was kept a secret. Scratches, mistakes of paint and brush—they were all there. 

And no one wanted to look at him because he made things a little too close to home. 

“—You’re staring again.”

The Kree blinked, eyes focusing and locking onto a pair of drowsy but accusing green eyes. He hadn’t even realized he had pulled the blanket down, revealing Tommy and letting the sunshine wash over him. Tommy’s brow furrowed within seconds and already, Noh-Varr can see the mixture of uncertainty and annoyance settling in the other man. But the Kree simply just hummed, one hand affectionately carding through Tommy’s sleep tussled hair before it began tugging the man into his arms. They always fit so perfectly and Noh-Varr always has to question the truth about fate whenever he gets a reminder of how Tommy always is just right for being held in his arms. 

“Good morning, Thomas.” 

It’s alright if the world can’t appreciate the speedster for the true priceless value he had. It’s perfectly fine if he’s the only one that gets to see the pleased expression on Tommy’s face or hear the soft mumble of contentment when he finds a comfortable position against Noh-Varr’s chest. 

Noh-Varr could love Tommy for the beauty he was. 

Quietly, he curled around the speedster and pulled the blankets back up to rest against their touching shoulders. He pressed a soft kiss to the mess that was Tommy’s hair before nuzzling him with a cheek, sleepiness slowly seeping back into their bodies. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	3. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green can be an ugly color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Billywick, the one who got me into Nohmmy and Noh-Varr's Kree butt in the first place.

He knows that Noh-Varr is a one-speedster-kind of Kree.

_Really_ , he knows. 

It’s actually quite hard  _not_  to know this when the man keeps giving him evidence that makes him feel like he’s suffocating in love and life. For the first time, Tommy can’t seem to breath because everything is suddenly about color and  _living._  For the first time in his life, there are moments that he wants to slow down forever (the quiet brush of lips in hidden alcoves or behind pillars) and keep tucked away in his heart where no one else can peek in (because it’s  _his_  and only  _his_ to have). For the first time, he understands what Billy means when he says that there is nothing else in the world that could be seen as more important. He’s suffocating from being in love and he never wants to change it.

Because as much as Noh-Varr is a one-speedster-kind of Kree, Tommy is also a one-Kree-kind of speedster. 

And it’s impossible to ignore the fact that the only one that the Kree kisses or even fathoms kissing is Tommy. Even after being on the team and on Earth for  _months_ now, Tommy knows that the only one Noh-Varr bothers sharing a sincere smile with is him.  He never worries about the Kree doing what he does to Tommy to anyone else--because as he’s said, Noh-Varr is a one-speedster-kind of Kree. 

Yet the funny thing is that it doesn’t stop Tommy from growing restless every time he watches Noh-Varr get pulled away for conversations with other people. People are attracted to the Kree and who can blame them? Noh-Varr was alien perfection made readily available for human eye consumption. Strong broad shoulders, sharp firm hips, perfect curves from each deltoid to bicep--the Kree has it all. Noh-Varr was every man and woman’s walking wet dream, whether or not they want to admit it.

But he was  _Tommy’s_. 

Every time someone brushes their arm against Noh-Varr’s just to touch him or coyly look up from under their lashes in an attempt to make him stare, Tommy finds himself clenching his teeth and swallowing back down a very low growl. And every time someone tries to drag Noh-Varr toward them and by default away from  _him_ , Tommy finds himself trying to quell the urge to wrap both arms around  _his_  Kree and screaming at them to  _leggo, get your own alien!_

But he’s been liking his life out of state prisons and experimentation rooms. He liked his single dingy apartment which he shared with Noh-Varr and their small queen sized bed that was just perfect for messy cuddles and heated touches between paper thin sheets. So Tommy doesn’t scream and shout and stamp his feet when someone touches Noh-Varr --though for once, he has every right to be selfish and jealous.

Instead, Tommy makes sure to have things speak for him when  _he_  can’t speak up. And soon enough, people start to notice the dark red marks that were scattered across Noh-Varr’s skin from his neck to the spot right behind his ear and at the sliver of skin that show between the hem of his pants and the bottom of his dark green shirt. No matter how they looked at him or when, there would always be telling spots here and there with the occasional flushed pink skin and the indent of teeth. 

The marks never last long but Tommy doesn’t mind. He could always put them back on while murmuring pleased words when the man under him smiles and lets him do as he please. They knew that they were a one-man-kind of man. Everyone else might not know. But Tommy starts to think it’s okay too because they’ll learn.


End file.
